superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Gary's Got Legs and King Plankton (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Gary's Got Legs" |- |'Written by' |Luke Brookshier |- |'Storyboard Director' |Fred Osmond |- |'Supervising Director' |Dave Cunningham |- |'Animation Director' |Andrew Overtoom |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Co-Executive Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" |"King Plankton" |- |'Written by' |Luke Brookshire Chuck Klein |- |'Storyboard Director' |John Trabbic |- |'Supervising Director' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Co-Executive Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Story Editor' |Mr. Lawrence |- |'Animation Writers' |Luke Brookshier Andrew Goodman Kaz |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Production Manager' |Philip Harris |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Clint Bond Mike Dougherty Maureen Mascarina Kurt Snyder Eddie Trigueros Ian Vazquez Carson Kugler |- |'Storyboard Revisionists' |Ray Morelli Arielle Phillips Ted Seko Brad Vandergrift Chuck Klein |- |'Animatic Editor' |Estrella Miyakawa Capin |- |'Assistant Animatic Editor' |Bob Tomlin |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Gary's Got Legs" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Worm, Narrator |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Customer #1 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Creepy Customer |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Worm Owner, Customer #2 |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Fred |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "King Plankton" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Sea Chimp King, The Takeoverer |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Old Lady, Sea Chimp |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Sea Chimps |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Fred |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Soap Opera Actress #1, Sea Chimp, Child, Fish Wife, Soap Opera Actress #2 |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Tom Kenny |- |'Casting Director' |Shannon Reed |- |'Casting Assistant' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Director of Audio Post Production/Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Recording Engineer' |Manny Grivalja |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Michael Petak |- |'Script Coordinator' |Danny Giovanni |- |'Production Coordinators' |Emily Merl Hannah Watanabe-Rocco |- |'Production Assistants' |Colton Davis Dominika Smetek |- |'Executive Assistant' |Brian Koonce |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Mark Colangelo Juniper Takayama Saied Zameniateni |- |'Prop Designer' |Isaac Marzioli |- |'Background Supervisor' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Layout Designers' |George Nachev Kenny Pittenger |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Background Painters' |Kit Boyce Ann Lee Lucy Tanashian-Gentry Wesley Paguio |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Animation Services by: "Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. & Cuckoos Nest Studios" |- |'Animation Directors' |Archer Li Kirk Lin Joe Chen |- |'Layout Director' |Raymond Lin |- |''’Art Director''' |Nickey Chen |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'"La La Song"' |Composed by Eban Schletter Performed by Eban Schletter & Crissy Guerrero |- |'Music Editor' |Jeffrey Lingle |- |'Music Composed by' |Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Kaz Eban Schletter Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'Track Reading Services' |Slightly Off Track Oracle Post |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'Assistant Picture Editor' |Rick Dominicus |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Molly Minus |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Diana LaGrandeur |- |'Post Production Assistant' |Jason Piemnoppakao |- |'CG Animation Director' |Christian Evans |- |'Post Production Sound Services' |Nickelodeon Animation Studios |- |'Sound Effects Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Foley Artist' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Foley Mixer' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Matt Corey |- |'Post Production Telecine Services' |Encore |- |'Telecine Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Vice President in Animation Technology' |Eric Swanborg |- |'Animation Technology' |Kimberly Madore Mardine J. Pouryousef Chris Spears |- |'Director of Post Production' |Oliver Pearce |- |'Machine Room' |C.J. Kinyon Gregory Mitchell |- |'Archive and Resource Library' |Anna Martino Jean Paul Fernandez Michael Pazmino |- |'Senior Vice President of Production' |David J. Steinberg |- |'Current Series Management' |Isabel Galupo |- |'Vice President of Production' |Andrew Huebner |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}